Skyclaw's Story
by Azura Mythralis
Summary: What if Dreadwing and Skyquake had an older sister? How would the War change? This is as the title suggests, Skyclaw's Story.
1. Prologue

**Skyclaw's Story**

 _ _[Please note that I am new to fanfiction. This Is Also my__ _ _ **first story period**__ _ _.]__

{Disclaimer: I Do not own transformers just Skyclaw}

 **Please Note** that I do not have a **Beta** all **Spelling Mistakes** are **mine and mine alone**.

 **Prologue**

 **.**

My brothers were 18 and I was 23 when Megatronus came and "preached"

to our area of Kaon and it was 2 orns later they left me for Megatorn's " _decepticons_ ".

I had told them countless times that " _Family and honour are more important than_

 _loyalty to a cause that changes little by little until it is unreconisable_ ".

.

My name is SkyClaw and my brothers are DreadWing and SkyQuake and this is

our story, both before the war and after it all ended.

.

It began with the death of our creaters in a transport accident and yet we survived and had

been taken in by our uncle ShockWave. As we grew older and became more independent,

we started to find our place in the world; my brothers became guards for bars when they weren't

at the Pits of Kaon watching the fights, while I helped our uncle with his was in the

Pits that my brothers met a gladiater named Megatronus, when he became a politican named

Megatron.


	2. Chapter 1

**SkyClaw's Story**

{Disclaimer: I Do not own transformers just Skyclaw}

 **Please Note** that I do not have a **Beta** all **Spelling Mistakes** are **mine and mine alone**.

 **Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

 **.**

When my brothers watch the fights I often wandered through Kaon and the surrounding area,

and that is how I met a young construction worker named WheelJack, he then told me to meet

him on the Kaon edge of the Sea of Rust while he would bring two friends to meet me the next

time I was free. I had told him that I was free in 6 orns.

.

 **6 Orns Later**

I am waiting for WheelJack and his two friends to show up and it looks they're here, lazy afts the

three of them. "WheelJack, what took you sooooo long to get here? Did you three stop to get your

finishes polished or what?" I asked him. "Sorry, I had to convince them to come with me to meet

the beautiful femme I told them about," he replied sheepishly," and these are BulkHead and Break-

Down." The green and blue bots smiled at me.

 _._

"So you are SkyClaw, the name fits you," says BreakDown. Shy I respond, "thank you, BreakDown."

"You made her shy!" yells BulkHead at BreakDown while I wince, my dragon-like wings shifting on

my back, catching WheelJack's optic, "You're not a grounder, are you?" he asks which draws

attention, BreakDown and BulkHead, to my wings. "Seeker!" yells BulkHead then tries to run, while

I faceplate-palm, as BreakDown stops him saying, "Those aren't seeker wings, Bulk." "What?!"

"Yes, he's right, I'm not a seeker, though I'm sister to twin seekers," I replied, while they look

surprised.

 _._

Then I received a Comm' from my uncle saying I ' _needed to get back to lab right NOW_ ',because

my brothers had something to show to us. So I said goodbye to the three of them, transformed

into my dragon alt mode and flew away, not seeing the hatred in Wheeljack's and Bulkhead's

optics, and the love in Breakdown's optics.

 _-linebreak-_

 **Meanwhile** ( _In My Uncles Lab_ )

.

My uncle and brothers were already, with two strangers, waiting for me when I arrived at the lab.

"Ah, Skyclaw, you're back, I would of thought you'd be late, since you're coming back after us,"

greets my brother Dreadwing,"we would like to introduce you to Lord Megatron and his second-in-

command Air Commander Starscream." "This is your sister! I would of thought she would look like

you two,"says _Screamer_ , yes I have figured out his nickname because he is sooo screechy. " Yes I

am their sister even though I am different, my mother was the same way, sir," was my answer.

.

"I see she understands the chain of command, Shockwave,"comments Megatron."Indeed my liege,

I have taught a lot of what she knows in science but not in political indevers so I don't know where

it came from,"my uncle replies. "It is a logical answer uncle, they are of a higher rank than me," I say

"I see she has inherited your sense of ' _logic_ ', Shockwave," Screamersarcastically says, "indeed, Star-

scream,"says Megatron. "The only one to have logic in their systems, Lord Megatron," replies Sky-

quake.

.

"Mostly because her mother was my sister and she had more logic than I, we would often

have debates on scientific explanations." "Though there is one thing I want to know, why was I

summoned?"I ask.

.

They all look at Shockwave, who answers,"we summoned you to join the Decepticons, Skyclaw."

"And to free ourselves from the caste system,"adds Mega _moron_ , yes I called him that but only in

my processor otherwise I would be shot by his fusion cannon.

.

[How did you like it? Please review.]

 ** **Guest: we all have different ways of typing stories, mine are suppose to be easy****

 ** **on the eyes as some are just one paragraph per page or very big paragraphs per page.I thank you for your review though it's nice to know peoples thoughts on my work.****


	3. Chapter 2

****Skyclaw's Story****

 _{Disclaimer: I Do not own transformers just Skyclaw}_

 _ **Please Note** that I do not have a **Beta** all **Spelling Mistakes** are **mine and mine alone**._

 ** **Chapter 2****

 ** **Refusal And Breakdown****

"No." "What do you mean ' _ _no__ ', sis?" whines Skyquake. "I'm sorry 'quake, but I made a promise 5 vorns ago to never choose a side in a war or potential war if the cause could change to the opposite of what it was,"I sadly respond."Skyclaw, why? We are family and we have joined,"says Dreadwing.

.

"What have I told you time and time again?" "' _ _Family and honour are more important than loyalty to a cause that changes little by little until it is unrecognizable__ ' yes I remember, but this is different, Sky',"pleads Dreadwing."How!" I snap at him as he cowers,then I turn and start walking to the door, "There is nothing and I mean nothing that will get me to change my mind on joining so ****FORGET IT****!"

.

At that I transform and storm out the door hissing in rage." She's pissed," observes Skyquake. "Pissed? She's a Predacon! she's dangerous,Lord Megatron,what are we going to do!?"panics Starscream."Silence,Starscream!"snarls Megatron.

.

 **ELSEWHERE** : _**An Orn Later**_ ( _1/2 day_ )

.

"Please Wheeljack,show up I commed you half an orn ago," I beg to nothing. Somebot shows up and Breakdown transforms."Breakdown? Where's Wheeljack?"I ask him." He and Bulk' know you're a Predacon,Skyclaw," he replies.

.

"Scrap! I should of gone a few blocks away to transform!" "I like your beast mode, it's unique,"Breakdown says,"Just like you,"he finishes blushing."You think I'm unique? That is the best thing I've heard all decaorn!" "Really?" "Yes, and you adore me, don't you?" I ask. " _ _H__ -how __d__ -did __y__ -you __k__ -know?," Breakdown stutters, his blush growing deeper by the second. "The blush gave it away Big D, just so you know I like you, too," I answer," I might love you, but lets not get ahead of ourselves just yet." "Yes, but when we are ready, will you become my Bondmate, Sky,"asks Breakdown. "Yes I will," I respond.

.

 **1 VORN Later** ( _1 year_ )

"Big D! Why must you join them?" I plead to Breakdown, who replies,"my partner is with them and he promised I would join them, so I have to Sky, I just have to, I'm sorry." "I don't want to lose you to them, I already lost my brothers and uncle to them," I plead," I don't want to lose you too,Big D."

As we move to the couch in the middle of our residence, he asks," who are your brothers and uncle?" When we sit on it I sadly say,"Dreadwing and Skyquake are my brothers and Shockwave is my uncle." "Dreadwing and Skyquake are commanders in Lord Megatron's army," Breakdown muses,"while Shockwave is his head scientist, though he is too logical for his own good." He winces at the Glare I'm giving him as I say,"he's my mother's brother and she was logical, too, I have logic in my energon, Big D don't judge a bot by their talents it might get you killed one cycle." I continue to glare until he apologizes through the bond, I forgive him.

"Why can't you join Sky? Tell me the reason, please?" he begs. " When Megatron came for my brothers and uncle, he also came for me, but I point-blank refused," I huffed. " He got mad I'm guessing?" Breakdown asked. "Both Megajerk and I got mad!" I again huffed, pouting. "Megajerk?" "One of the titles I gave him,though it sounded better in my processor," I sheepishly say. "Wow," was all Breakdown said. "They also know about my beast mode and Breakdown, you always call me a Predacon when it fact I'm a Shifter,"I say. "Sorry, I thought you only had the beast mode, Sky,"Breakdown says then he muses,"though I would understand that they may fear you,but you don't know they might want you on there side."

I turn from him and say," I know Starscream wants me dead." "Why would you say that about the Air Commander, Sky? I'm sure you heard wrong," says Breakdown. "I didn't because it happened after I left the room." "You don't think you misheard?" asks Big D. "No, I don't because I heard him screech it to Megatron." "Can you repeat what you heard?" pleads my sparkmate. "Sure, he said ' _ _pissed? She's a Predacon! she's dangerous! Lord Megatron what are we going to do?!__ ', that's what he said word for word, Big D."

"He said that?! He's a fraggin' idiot!" "That he is, Big D, that he is," I agree," and I could maybe call him worse, too. Just so you know Big D." Breakdown growls as he says,"I could too, Sky, he is worse. Too bad he is my commanding officer, otherwise I would pound him for saying that."

"That partner of yours is Knockout isn't it, the vain racin' medic?" I ask trying to defuse the tension in the air." Yes, he is, he is also second CMO, Hook is CMO," he answers, then he asks,"Tell me about your past, Sky, so I can help you." I reply,"what is it you want to know, Breakdown?" "I want to know why you won't join the war, I also hear that you made a promise 6 vorns ago, what was that promise, Sky?" he answers.

"You really want to know that?" He nods. "Fine, I'll tell you, Big D, but just so you know I'm 5 vorns older than my brothers, so it started when I was 18 vorns old," I say.

 **AN**

 ** _ **Hi all. Sorry I haven't post in a long time. Been pretty busy.**_**

 ** **So any ideas about Skyclaw's past. If so review them to me so I can get started on Chapter 3!****

 ** **Guest: If that is Your opinion so be it, but I write so it is easier to read on my Wii U, or other small device.****


	4. Adoption

Hi Folks, Azura here. I have no more ideas for this story. The Muse hung herself so I'm putting this up for adoption. Just message me and I will hopefully send a response with the DocX files for you. Thank you to dreadwing346 for adopting this story.


End file.
